Query optimizers are used to select valid and efficient execution plans for database queries. The query optimizers typically use statistics about the data included in the database. Since the data in the database may change over time, keeping the statistics up-to-date is important so that the query optimizer is able to generate an efficient execution plan. However, existing methods for updating statistics do not allow for efficient ways to incrementally update the statistics.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.